Operation Get Timmy Laid
by stardustkr7
Summary: That one time everyone knew that Tim and Cassie were going all the way before they actually did.


**A/N:** I am so feeling the Tim/Cassie ship.

I regret nothing. It's adorable. Shut up, you know it is.

This piece was inspired by another thing you will hopefully see soon from me.

* * *

They had been together for over eight months by the time the subject was finally breeched.

Tim could hardly believe how happy he was being with Cassie, his first real girlfriend. Sometimes they would sneak kisses between missions when they thought no one was looking. They always knew they had each other's back in the field. And since she was Wonder Girl, he felt like he didn't have to worry as much about her. She was tough and strong and he genuinely loved and respected how great of a hero she always strived to be.

But he also liked just being with her. Like when she visited him in Gotham and they would just go to the movies or the park or get ice cream like any other normal teenaged couple did. He had even met her mom, who seemed to like him. And even though he was still intimidated by Wonder Woman, Diana was always very nice to him.

And sometimes best of all was they were just hanging out, like they were that day, up in his room. Given the fact that they were teenaged super heroes, there was a surprising amount of trust afforded them since they were allowed to be in his bedroom with the door shut.

They weren't really doing anything right away anyway. Tim was reading a book for one of his classes while Cassie was playing a game on her phone. Some cuddling may have been involved.

But then she started getting bored with angry birds and set the phone aside in favor of reaching up to start kissing his neck and jaw.

"Cassie, I have to finish this …"

"Later, you have to finish it later," she corrected him cheerfully, unfairly using her strength to pry the book out of his hand. Cassie settled in his lap, determined to have his full attention now.

Their make out session progressed fairly quickly and he was already at second base. Her sweater had been cast aside along with his shirt as well. She was humming happily under him, her hands tracing all over his bare chest. Of course, he had been here before a few times and from his previous explorations, he was starting to figure out that she seemed to really like when his mouth traveled along her creamy skin. Or when he would gently fumble with the clasp on her bra, making her giggle and help him take it off, and then continue to tentatively kiss and fondle at her breasts, that fit perfectly in his cupped hand. And then she would sigh and breathily say his name.

"Mm, Tim…"

Like that.

He looked up, releasing the hardened nipple he had been sucking on, and moved back over to stare down at her. She was so beautiful.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss again, his body pressed to hers. When she wiggled a little under him, he definitely noticed the increased restriction of his jeans.

"Tim, I want to do it," she said suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Have sex."

"Right now?" His voice cracked a little.

Cassie nodded earnestly.

"We've never really talked about it before …"

"What's there to talk about? I want to, obviously you want to," she said, her eyes flickering to the noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"But it would be our first time."

She frowned slightly. "Do you not want to?"

"No, yes, I mean, of course I want to. I just want to make sure we're both ready. I want our first time together to be special," he said nervously.

Cassie smiled. "When you say sweet things like that it just makes me want you more," she told him.

"Then I'll keep saying them," he quipped. "But in all seriousness, I don't even have any condoms."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What sixteen year old boy doesn't keep a box in case he gets lucky?"

"One who doesn't think he's actually going to get lucky."

"Well, you are, Boy Wonder. I'm ready and I want my first time to be with you," she said sincerely, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Okay," he said, returning the kiss and then pulling away from her. He shyly handed back her clothes and pulled his own shirt back on.

Later on, after she left, Tim pulled out his phone and quickly made a call.

* * *

"What's up with you, bro? Normally you're kicking my ass at this game," Dick observed as they sat on his couch, wasting away the Saturday afternoon with some fighting video game.

"It's, uh, well, actually I was hoping to ask for some advice," said Tim nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" Dick paused the game and gave the younger boy his full attention.

"It's about Cassie…"

"Yes…"

"The other day she said she, uh, she wants to …"

"Wants to what?"

"She, um, wants to do it," Tim mumbled, feeling his cheeks flush again.

"Do it? Oh, oh! Wait, you guys weren't already? Damn, now I owe Babs money …"

"Dick! Can we focus on my problem?" said Tim, feeling frustrated and a little embarrassed.

"What's the problem, Timmy? A beautiful girl wants in your bed. I mean, do you want to have sex with Cassie?" he asked cautiously. Sometimes, it was hard to tell what Tim really wanted.

"Yes! I'm just nervous, okay? It's both our firsts …"

"Alright then, first things first," said Dick, standing up and disappearing into the other room for a minute. When he reappeared, he dumped a handful of condom packages in Tim's lap, making the boy start. "Use one every single time. No exceptions."

"Yeah, I know that part," Tim grumbled, gathering up the packets into a neat little pile.

"And there's plenty more where that came from, little brother," said Dick proudly.

"Thanks."

"So, you said it will be her first too? Well, make sure you go slow, it may hurt for her at first," his older brother warned, now pacing.

"I just want to make sure she enjoys it. I don't want her to regret it."

"I'm sure she won't. But if she changes her mind, back off. And, I could sit here and tell you all the things that every girl I dated liked in bed, but every girl is different. Ah, perfect timing, a sexually active female," he said suddenly as the front door to the apartment opened and Barbara staggered in, carrying bags of groceries with her.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously, looking between the two of them as she set the bags on the counter.

"Nothing," said Tim quickly.

"Tim needs advice. Him and Cassie are going to do it," said Dick.

"I told you they hadn't yet," said Barbara, shrugging off her jacket and beginning to unpack the groceries.

"Yes, yes, you were correct. Anyway, advice from a lady's point of view? I already gave him condoms."

"Foreplay, Tim. Lots of foreplay. Take your cues from her. If she's enjoying it, keep doing it. If you try something and it doesn't work, that's okay. Just make sure to go slow and be open about what each of you likes, okay? Don't worry, you'll know what to do," said Barbara as she put away food in the kitchen.

"When exactly where you planning on doing this? And where? Because I doubt Bruce or Alfred will leave you guys alone for that long with the door closed," said Dick thoughtfully.

"Uh, I hadn't really thought of it," he said honestly. He had been too busy grappling with the idea of the deed to figure out the logistics of it.

"There's the rooms up on the Watchtower but the League is also right there and some of them can be disapproving… Well, when you see an opportunity, just take it and be happy, okay Timmy?"

Tim nodded, his face still very red.

"You know, it's kind of unfair that the team is expected to be able to make adult decisions in life and death situations, but they treat you like children in other aspects of life," said Barbara thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I mean you guys are way more mature than a lot of the League gives you credit for," Dick agreed.

"Right, well, I think I should be going now," said Tim abruptly, standing up.

"Don't forget your condoms!"

Tim glared at him and quickly stuffed the pile in his pocket before grabbing his coat and making his way to the door.

After he left, Dick looked at Barbara, who was frowning at the lack of pizza left over from the boys' afternoon.

"You know something, don't you. That speech sounded a little too prepared," he accused.

"Maybe I just wanted you to pay attention to the foreplay bit," she shot back loftily.

"Please, half time you're already soak-"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Tim wasn't the only one seeking the guidance of their older teammates," said Barbara with a smirk. "Karen, Zatanna, M'gann and I all had some girl talk with Cassie a few days ago."

Dick gave a triumphant fist pump, which Barbara found slightly unbecoming of him and wished he would never do it again. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Alright, we're calling this Operation: Get Timmy Laid. Covert mission, everyone will be in on it. Those kids are so getting some," he said, dialing and putting the phone to his ear. "Roy, I need your help. It's GTL time…"

* * *

The next two weeks were a suddenly flurry of various activities taking up most of their free time. Not only were there three separate break outs from Arkham, but school decided Tim really needed to pull together a research paper and presentation in two weeks. When he wasn't in costume, he was up late doing homework. And then there was a surprise giant math exam that he had to find time to study for.

He was only able to squeeze in time for one date with Cassie. And just when he was getting anxious, thinking this might be it, they arrived back at the manor to find Bruce standing there imposingly, waiting to escort Cassie downstairs so she could zeta home. So much for that. Tim wondered if Bruce ever gave Dick this much trouble with his girlfriends.

And then Dick had taken it upon himself to buy him an extremely informative book, which just made Tim all kinds of anxious when he attempted to skim through it.

But finally he could relax as they made their way back to the Watchtower after a particularly difficult mission. He made eye contact with Cassie and they traded smiles. Tim was just happy they were both okay and he was glad Barbara had put them on the same squad because they actually worked really well together.

"Good work, you two," Batgirl said, patting them both on the shoulder in the monitor room.

Suddenly, he felt something pushed into his hand. When he glanced at the older girl she gave him a very faint wink and turned back to the computer with Cassie.

Tim wandered out of the room and down one of the hallways, pausing to covertly glance at the scrap of paper Barbara had pressed in his hand. There was a precise time and a room number, his room number. He gathered that she wanted him to go to his room at that exact time.

Glancing at his watch, he had about ten minutes so he made his way to the cafeteria for a soda. He waved at Bart and Jaime but didn't really feel like talking to them so he made his way out with his drink. The carbonation was settling his nerves a little. He wasn't completely clueless; he did have a small inkling of what exactly Barbara might have found it her job to set up.

He finished the pop and made his way towards the personal rooms the team was given use of when they moved to Watchtower. Most of the team didn't actually live on the satellite but it was nice to have a place to crash when needed, even if the rooms were tiny.

At precisely the exact time specified, Tim arrived at his bunk and quickly keyed in his code then slipped inside.

He was only half surprised to see Cassie already lounging on his bed with her shoes off, looking rather bored until he closed the door. It locked automatically behind him.

"Hey," he said. His stomach was bubbling; maybe that soda had been a poor choice.

"Hey," she echoed, standing up and coming over to him.

"I'm guessing you got a note too," he said.

"From what I understand, the whole team is giving our mentors the run around. We have all night," said Cassie, smiling shyly and biting her lip. She was doing that kind of nervous bounded energy thing she normally did when she was excited about something but didn't want to alert everyone else to her barely contained enthusiasm. It took Tim a few minutes to realize that enthusiasm was literally about the idea of sleeping with him.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say …"

She took a step closer. "Just say that you're ready to take this step with me."

He nodded.

"And please say you have condoms this time."

Tim couldn't help but smile as he reached for one of the pouches on his utility belt and pulled out a few small packets, setting them on the nightstand. Why had he been so worried? This was just Cassie. He knew how he felt about her.

She kissed him and began working on the fastenings on his cape.

"You know we don't have to. You can change your mind," he said quietly as the cape fluttered to the floor.

"I know," she replied, carefully peeling off his mask. "I want this. But same goes for you, you know."

"You're the one I wanted to share this with, Cassie."

Very shortly, they were kissing on the single bed, parts of his costume littering the floor until he was just left in his pants. She was over him, her warm mouth pressing his and her strong hands tracing all over his skin. When she sat up to pull her top off, he glanced nervously at the door, expecting it to open and Batman be standing there menacingly. But it didn't. The team was doing a good job and they were free to lose their virginities in peace.

Tim smiled then pulled his now shirtless girlfriend back down onto the bed.

* * *

Batman knew something was up. None of the kids were responding correctly to his Bat-glares when he questioned them.

"Oh, I think I saw him go to the cafeteria," said Miss Martian, smiling and continuing down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, Robin was here," said Jaime, playing cards with Bart and L'gaan.

"I think he got an orange soda," Bart added.

"But he left. You just missed him, in fact. He probably went to the grotto," said L'gaan.

"No, Robin isn't here," said Tigress, folding her arms. "I think he was going home."

Frustrated, he started making his way back to the main monitor room, running into Wonder Woman who seemed to be having similar troubles locating her protégé. When they had parted ways, Batman suddenly paused.

"No, they wouldn't dare …" he convinced himself as he stepped into the monitor room.

"Barbara, where is Tim?" he growled.

"Oh, he went back to Gotham already. He was kind of tired from the mission," said Batgirl with a friendly smile. She turned back to the computer.

"Roy," Batman growled. "Show me the zeta logs from tonight."

"Whatever, Bats," said Red Arrow, pulling up the list from the computer.

Batman squinted, noting that both Robin and Wonder Girl had left the Watchtower not too long ago. Frustrated, he stepped into the beam to zeta back to Gotham.

Bruce stood in front of Tim's bedroom door then silently opened it and peered into the dark room. He saw a figure huddled up in blankets and dark brown hair poking out. He narrowed his eyes, noting the slight rise and fall of his breathing. Convinced, he closed the door and continued to his own room.

Dick waited a minute then pulled out his phone to message Barbara.

_Mission accomplished. Everything go smooth up there?_

She replied instantly.

_Yep, everything worked out perfect. Operation GTL was a success._

He silently cheered.


End file.
